Babar Azam
| birth_place = Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan | nickname = Bobby, Bobzy | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Top order batsman | family = Kamran Akmal (cousin) Adnan Akmal (cousin) Umar Akmal (cousin) | international = true | country = Pakistan | testdebutdate = 13 October | testdebutyear = 2016 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 222 | lasttestdate = 6 October | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = Sri Lanka | odidebutdate = 31 May | odidebutyear = 2015 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odicap = 203 | lastodidate = 19 January | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | odishirt = 56 (previously was 31) | T20Idebutdate = 7 September | T20Idebutyear = 2016 | T20Idebutagainst = England | T20Icap = 70 | lastT20Idate = 3 April | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = West Indies | T20Ishirt = 56 | club1 = Zarai Taraqiati Bank Ltd | year1 = 2010–present | club2 = Islamabad Leopards | year2 = 2012–2015 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Islamabad United | year3 = 2016 | clubnumber3 = 31 | club4 = Rangpur Riders | year4 = 2016 | clubnumber4 = | club5 = Karachi Kings | year5 = 2017–Present | clubnumber5 = 56 | club6 = Guyana Amazon Warriors | year6 = 2017 | clubnumber6 = 56 | club7 = Sylhet Sixers | year7 = 2017 | clubnumber7 = 56 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = T20I | column4 = LA | matches1 = 11 | matches2 = 41 | matches3 = 20 | matches4 = 103 | runs1 = 475 | runs2 = 1,789 | runs3 = 742 | runs4 = 4,628 | bat avg1 = 23.75 | bat avg2 = 51.11 | bat avg3 = 53.00 | bat avg4 = 51.42 | 100s/50s1 = 0/4 | 100s/50s2 = 7/7 | 100s/50s3 = 0/5 | 100s/50s4 = 17/24 | top score1 = 90* | top score2 = 125* | top score3 = 97* | top score4 = 142* | deliveries1 = – | deliveries2 = – | deliveries3 = – | deliveries4 = 633 | wickets1 = – | wickets2 = – | wickets3 = – | wickets4 = 12 | bowl avg1 = – | bowl avg2 = – | bowl avg3 = – | bowl avg4 = 46.25 | fivefor1 = – | fivefor2 = – | fivefor3 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor1 = – | tenfor2 = – | tenfor3 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling1 = – | best bowling2 = – | best bowling3 = – | best bowling4 = 2/20 | catches/stumpings1 = 9/– | catches/stumpings2 = 22/– | catches/stumpings3 = 11/– | catches/stumpings4 = 47/– | source = http://espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/348144.html Cricinfo | date = 3 April | year = 2018 }} Mohammad Babar Azam (born 15 October 1994) is an international Pakistani cricketer who plays in all three formats for Pakistan. He captained the Pakistan Under-19 cricket team at the 2012 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup. Azam jointly holds the record for the fastest batsman to reach 1000 ODI runs. He is regarded as one of the best batsman in world. He holds the record of scoring most runs after first 25 ODI Innings by any batsman in the world. He also holds the record of most runs after first 33 ODI innings and fastest to 7 centuries in ODIs which he achieved in his 33rd one day international match against Sri Lanka in 2017. He is currently ranked 5th in ODI and 1st in T20I batsmen rankings as of 22 April 2018. International career Early career In May 2015, Azam was included in the Pakistani ODI squad for home series against Zimbabwe. He made his ODI debut in the third ODI on 31 May and scored an impressive fifty scoring 54 runs off 60 balls. His impressive debut earned him a place in both Test and ODI squads selected for an away series against Sri Lanka. He couldn't get a chance in Test series. During the ODI series he could only score 37 runs in two matches that he played. Azam was included in the squad for the away ODI series against Zimbabwe in September 2015 but was not given a chance to play in the series. Pakistan won the series 2–1. In October, he was dropped from the Test squad without playing a Test. He was retained in the ODI squad for the home series against England. In the first ODI of the four match series he scored 62 not out with a strike rate of 100 which helped Pakistan win the match. He had scores of 4, 22 and 51 in next three matches respectively. He finished the series with 139 runs at an average of 46.33. In January 2016, Pakistan toured New Zealand. In the first ODI match, Azam scored 62 runs off 76 balls. Pakistan lost the match by 70 runs. The second ODI match was abandoned due to heavy rain. In the third ODI, he scored a brilliant 83 off just 77 balls. Despite Pakistan losing the match and the series, Azam was much praised by cricket experts. He was the leading run scorer in the ODI series with 145 runs in 2 innings at an average of 72.50. In the five-match ODI series against England in July, he batted in five games and only scored 122 runs. Besides the England series, Pakistan played two match ODI series against Ireland. Azam scored 29 runs in the first match with the other ODI abandoned due to rain. Pakistan won the series 1–0. He made his Twenty20 International debut for Pakistan against England on 7 September. He scored an unbeaten 15 runs off 11 balls. Pakistan won the match and series. External links * * Babar Azam interview with alrasub.com * "Five consecutive tons in the UAE for Babar Azam" Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Pakistan Test cricketers Category:Pakistan One Day International cricketers Category:Pakistan Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers